


Disney Omegaverse Series: Beauty and the Beast

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami, Stockholm Syndrome, just like the movie but way filthier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Classic rip off of a Disney movie... but with smut.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 48
Kudos: 438





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_speaking_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/gifts).

> This is going to be a first of many Disney Universe stories. This one will obviously be Korra/Asami. Next I'll do a Supercorp one... Thank you to softly-speaking-valkyrie for giving me this idea!

The little town of Conques is a quiet village in southern France. Where every day was like the day before. A little town full of little people, mostly populated by meek betas going about their daily routines. Nothing too exciting here ever happens. Even the only baker in town never dared to create anything but the usual baguettes and rolls for all the dinner tables.

The people of Conques love to gossip, particularly about the family who moved into the old mill just a few strides from town. They came from the metropolis Paris, France just over a year ago. First, there was Hiroshi Sato, an older beta with a curious obsession with invention. Everyone sought him to be absolutely mad with the way he would talk about mechanical subjects. Though the subject that really sparked everyone’s gobble was his extremely beautiful omega daughter.

Asami Sato. 

As beautiful as she was strange, she shared and encouraged her father's unpopular ambitions to tinker with tools. However the most peculiar thing about her is her aloofness. Never walking with any particular crowd, never really socializing at all. Her nose was always kept in a book even as she walked to and from the small library in town. Never minding the many compliments about her fair skin, silky black braided hair and her ever so occupied eyes which held a brilliant hue of jade. Because of her beauty, Asami was rumored to be the highest prized omega in the village. A beautiful omega will certainly bare the most beautiful pups. 

There was one particular alpha who was just as renowned. Kuvira a retired war hero and beloved by all the omegas of Conques. 

All except one. 

And that lone omega was the only omega she held interest in. Asami Sato, the inventor’s daughter from Paris, France. Certainly the most beautiful omega in town would pair so well with the most beautiful alpha of the pack. Kuvira always held herself with such confidence, reeking with both feminine and masculine gorgeous features. Her black hair secured with a tight braid perfectly contracted with her tan skin. The beauty mark under her left eye was always a beloved topic among swooning fancies. But no matter how attractive and pleasant smelling she was, Hiroshi’s daughter’s interest was never peaked, not even a smidge. 

Asami was currently admiring the penmarks of one of her favorite writers in aristocratic philosophy until the book in her hands was suddenly torn from her soft fingers. The thief exceeded in gaining her immediate attention. Bright green eyes snapped up to the towering alpha in her presence, expelling her scent of distaste immediately.

“Bonjour, Asami,” Kuvira greeted with a smug smirk, dangling the book in the air. “I’ve finally got your attention. Did you not hear me calling after you?”

_ Oh, I heard you. _ Is what she wanted to say but Asami was more inclined to keep her relationships in this small town friendly. Rumors were already flying in the air about her lack of interest in socializing, yet alone mating. And that was really odd indeed, especially for such a young and fertile omega. 

“Bonjour, Kuvira…” She summoned up a wry smile as best as she could, darting her eyes to stolen property that continued to dangle like a piece of meat in front of a wolf. “Merci, I was lost in the words of Aristotle… is there something you need?”

“Aristotle? You mean, the fool that rejected Plato’s theory of aesthetics?” Now this was surprising… perhaps Asami could actually converse with this woman after all. But she didn’t want to. Kuvira was egotistical and boastful about her ‘impressive’ achievements, in her opinion. Having to spend but a mere minute with this alpha of a woman made her internally cringe. 

“Surely you can attest that beauty is an abstract entity…” Asami’s voice trailed off as she attempted to reach for the book, only for it to be pulled out of her reach. “Plato’s theory of it having a form is simply… preposterous.”

“Beauty is a form within itself. It drives our means to create beautiful things.” The alpha argued playfully. “Like you, for example, are very beautiful and take up quite a form of it.”

“Some may disagree with you…” Asami wasn’t moved by the compliment as she found that Kuvira’s pressings to be nothing but a ruse to impress her. She could bet that Kuvira never even read anything by Aristotle. She probably just eavesdropped on some aristocratic conversation with her foster family’s gatherings in Prague. “May I _ please _ have my book back?”

“Perhaps…” Kuvira steel green eyes pretended to wander in thought while her fingers rubbed on her pointy chin. “If you come to dinner with me… tonight.”

“Maybe some other time,” Asami rejected without a breath of hesitation. “My father needs my help in the shop.” 

“Ah, yes…” Kuvira quirked her head to the side slightly. “Isn’t he going out of town for the fair soon? Leaving his omega daughter alone and unprotected seems to be rather foolish in my opinion.” The lump that swelled in Asami’s throat nearly left her speechless. How Kuvira knew her father’s travel plans was beyond her, but the inquiry was slipped with a slithering taste of a warning.

“I’ll fair well on my own.” Asami’s words seethed out between her clenching teeth. Though, the omega has some speculation about the dangers of being alone on the farmstead, she was confident that she could keep well. With her father being a beta, Asami had to learn quickly to handle alphas who came sniffing about when her heat took place while he was away to science gatherings.

With a quick swipe of her book and a short adeu, the omega left in a hurry to return home and prepare for her father’s absence. Half way in the journey, she turned to make sure the alpha wasn't tailing her. Heaving a relieved sigh to see that she was alone, Asami was able to leisurely stroll along the gravel path and appreciate the drifting orange and red leaves in the wind.

***

Hiroshi was a kind, brilliant man. Always with his hands in oil and cogs to bring about the next revolutionary idea for the world. His success was just on the horizon with a fully automated firewood chopping machine. He got the idea when he surrendered to the idea that his old bones just couldn’t keep up with the demand for his own hearth. Now he had to suffer to see his own omega daughter taking up the chore herself. 

Asami was always there to help him. Cooking, cleaning and doing much of the keep up for their homestead while he pursues his dreams to bring her a better way of life. He prayed that this particular invention would take hold and would be able to hire servants to free up Asami’s time to pursue her own interests.

Sprawled out on the stone floor of the small workshed, the inventor wiped his brow and grunted with strain to tighten a nut underneath his new creation. When it was done, Hiroshi crawled to his feet and beheld the machine before him, taking it all in. The Sato Lumberjack was complete. Now all he needed to do was test it.

Just in time, Asami strolled through the open door with a bright smile. “I know that face,” she chidded, setting her bounty of borrowed books on his work bench. Hiroshi gazed upon her with pride and happiness. Out of all of his creations, his daughter was always the greatest.

“I think she’s ready,” he took one of her soft hands inside his own weathered fingers with a smile. “Will you do the honors?”

A crank of a handle and a pull of a lever, the machine sputtered to life, thundering and smoking out of the exhaust chimney. Parts moved in scenronization, turning the main mechanism to throw the axehead in a powerful strike that perfectly split a medium sized log.

Asami turned to him, eyes sparkling with wonderment before she embraced him with a tight squeeze. “I knew you could do it! Oh, Father… This is wonderful!” Her grin was as bright as the afternoon sun, warming Hiroshi’s heart like the thaw in spring. He couldn’t help but gaze and stroke at her face lovelingly. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he told her with such devotion in his orange eyes. “I sure hope it does well in the fair.”

“Without a doubt,” she sighed with a warm smile to him. She knew her father was nervous about it so she clutched his shoulders in a tight hug to soothe him with her calming scent. He always found comfort in it, stating that she smelled similar to her mother, who died when she was very young.

The next day, Asami helped her father pack up the machine in a pull cart, tightly secured with leather tarping and twine. With the horse yolked and ready for the journey, all was left to say farewell. The two of them sighed together and held each other in an embrace for several moments until Asami broke it with a watery smile. Hiroshi kissed her face and mounted the cart, looking back with worry.

“Go on, father!” Asami waved him off with her best smile. “I’ll be just fine! I’ll take care of things here!” With a nod, the inventor finally turned and rode off down the dirt road to the west, away from the village and his only daughter. As soon as he was out of sight, the omega went straight to work on the farm, feeding the animals supper and freshwater. 

By dusk, she went inside her home, turning a few levers on a mechanism which locked all the exits like a fortress. If anyone tried to break in, they’d need an army to do it. She had a simple dinner of stew with a slice of bread and a wedge of cheese at the simple dining table. Afterwards, she cuddled up by the hearth with her book until her eyes could no longer stay open.

A few days go by as normal. Asami tended to her chores and spent her free time drawing up diagrams and reading. Kuvira showed up only once while she was hauling hay, inviting her to dinner again. She was half-tempted to say yes, just so she had someone to talk to. But she didn’t want to give the alpha the wrong idea, so she declined politely with a tight grasp on a pitchfork.

When she was gone, the omega sighed out in relief and took a moment to steady her nerves. Being alone on the farm made her nervous, vulnerable to anyone that could come sniffing about down wind. Asami had always kept a dagger under her dress for that very reason. 

Another week rolled by with no word from her father. Asami thought he would at least send a post by now but there was nothing. The more time had passed, the more worried she became. The thought of something happening to him made her sick with agony. If he didn’t show up soon, she didn’t know what she would do. Her heat is due in a couple of weeks, and she was counting on his return so he could tend to the farm while she rode it out in her chambers.

One afternoon, her suspicions were confirmed to her dismay. Philepe, the horse that Hiroshi left with, returned to the farm on his own. He kicked and whinied in stress when she took his reigns. The omega’s heart sank when she found open wounds on Philepe’s hindquarters. Wolves -most likely.

Asami’s pulse slammed into her ears. Her father could be out there, hurt in the woods or worse… She had to do something, the farm will have to manage itself. The omega ran into her home for a brief moment to throw a dark cloak over her shoulders and collect a map.

“Take me to him, Philepe,” she pleaded the loyal steed before hopping onto his back. She rode into the growing darkness of the forest, following the cart tracks along the road. An hour in the journey, she meets a fork in the road where her father’s cart was abandoned. One path was more traveled, the path her father should have taken. There were fresh wolf tracks and hoof marks running to the path on the right, leading to a smaller road into thicker vegetation. That was the road Philepe took her down.

It got colder in the night. Cold, like a winter’s chill. Which was really strange, since it was the middle of summer. Asami’s skin pricked into bumps to a gust of wind, tightening her cloak a bit tighter. Howling rose in the distance, filling her with more fear at what might have happened to her dear father.

When Philepe stopped, Asami looked ahead, seeing an iron gate blocking the path. She dismounted and approached, eyes wide while scanning the courtyard on the other side to the dark shadows of pillars behind that. “A castle?” There was no mention of one here, it wasn’t even on the map. An object on the ground just on the other side of the gate caught her attention.

She gasped and pulled the iron door open, rushing to scoop up the sunhat her father was wearing when he left. It was a relief of sorts, a clue that her father was still alive and not eaten by the beasts of the forest. Asami darted across the grounds to the front doors of the castle. One was ajar, slightly. Her shaking hands pushed it open further. 

The corridor was dark and eerie.

“Hello?!” She called out with a cracked voice, overwhelmed by the height of the ceilings and arches. There were large paintings and suites of armor decorating the space. “Anyone here?”

_ It’s a girl! You don’t think… _

_ Shh, maybe she’ll go away. _

A pair of voices whispered, making her turn sharply. “I-I’m looking for my father.” Silence followed, leading her to believe that maybe she only imagined the voices. Then her eyes caught a glow coming from the top of a split staircase. “I think he got lost and he may have stumbled here. Please, will you help me?” 

_ But what if she’s the one? The one to break the spell. _

“_ Shut up, Bolin! _”

Asami gasped, that was definitely a voice. She’s sure of it. She ran up the stars to the source, where the light was coming from. But there was no one. Not a soul…

“Hello?” She called out again, perplexed until she saw the light ascending up a spiraling staircase. Someone has to be there… “Please! Just tell me if he’s here!” she hollered while chasing the unknown person up the tower. At the top, there was no one again, but the light was there, a candlestick sitting on a small table next to a little wooden clock.

“Asami? Is that you?!”

“Father!” Asami hurried around the bend of the wall to a door. There was a barred window in which her father’s outstretched arms were poking through. “Oh thank GOD!” She grabbed his icy hands and started to cry. “You’re okay! I was so worried.”

“Asami! You shouldn’t be here!” His eyes were filled with terror.

“How did you get here?!” The omega frantically examined the door’s lock and looked around to find something to pick it with. The clock on the table, she can take it apart to get a pin. “I’m getting you out of there!” She rose to get it, but her father’s grip on her arm stopped her.

“_ No! _ Asami, listen to me. I’m done for. You need to get out of here! It’ll come for you too!”

“What do you mean, father? I’m not leaving you!” Asami stilled to a rolling growl from behind her. The verberations froze her blood, sending chills down her spine. With a shaky inhale, she scented it. An alpha, she thinks, but none like she’s smelled before. Slowly, she turned to a dark shadow standing in the corner, spotting a pair of blue, glowing eyes.

“Who’s there?” she asked, raising her chin to display strength. As scared as she was, she found courage in anger. “Are you the one who did this to him?!” 

“He was trespassing,” the shadow said. “_ And so are you… _” The feminine tone surprised Asami, along with the dominance which dripped from their throat. It made her tremble in place. Her fists clenched in more anger that someone would do this to her father.

“He got lost! He’s not a trespasser, he was looking for help!” She argued, despite her inner omega screaming at her for challenging this person. She was too furious to care what the consequences were.

“He helped himself to my dinner and tracked mud all over the place. He must stay here as my prisoner to atone for his crimes.”

“He won’t last in a place like this!” she swallowed nervously, twisting her own fingers in worry. “He’ll die of the cold. Please, I’ll do anything!”

“There is nothing you can do. He’s my prisoner.” they said, shifting to another shadow corner, hiding from the light. Asami sniffed at the figure, solidifying her suspicion that this person was certainly an alpha, a strong one at that. 

“Don’t worry about me, Asami!” Hiroshi cried out. “I’m old, I’ve lived my life!”

“Please, let my father go,” she pleaded, resisting the urge to keep her eyes from closing in humiliation. Her hands trembled as she unhooded herself and forced a step forward into the moonlight to display face. “Take me instead.”

“You’d… do that for him?” the master of the castle asked, sounding surprised.

“NO!” Hiroshi cried out. “You don’t know what you are doing!”

“If I did, would you let him go free?” she asked, keeping her eyes on them as the lurked back and forth, then they paused.

“Yes…” the master captor answered. “But you have to stay forever.” 

_Forever_. Asami let that word hover in the air, to deepen its meaning further. She hasn’t even seen who her would be warden looks like yet. “Come into the light,” she commanded, hating how scared she sounded.

There was a hesitant pause before her request was granted. Slowly, a two legged beast came into view, towering with dominance, a female, as Asami had suspected. Brown fur was everywhere, save for her face which was shaped almost like a cat. She had a black deer-like nose, her canines were too long to stay in her mouth when closed. What was the most shocking to Asami was her eyes. They were big and blue with slitted pupils. And they looked right through her.

The reveal was too much. Overcome with emotion, tears spilled over the omega’s face when she closed her eyes. “You have my word… I will stay,” she choked out in defeat. Her father’s well-being was the only thing that mattered to her.

“Deal.” the beast snarled and rushed passed the omega, leaving her to fall to her knees to sob into her hands. The prison door was opened and Hiroshi grabbed his daughter by the shoulder.

“Listen, Asami! Don’t do this!” The beast grabbed the inventor by his collar, dragging him down the stairs.

“Wait!” Asami reached out with tear stained cheeks, heart breaking in her chest. “L-let me say goodbye!”

“Asami!” her father called out to her as his frail body scraped down the stairs. Asami ran after them, but the door at the bottom of the staircase closed on her with a deafening click of a lock. Her hands pounded on the door helplessly until her grief overcame her. 

She sank to the floor and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic story continues on. It's pretty much by the script at this point save for a couple of mix ups for personality of the characters and such.

Outside the castle walls, the beast stomped through the front courtyard, dragging Hiroshi towards the palanquin. 

“No, please!” The frail, stout man’s body slid along the stone effortlessly. “Spare my daughter! Please!”

“She's no longer your concern,” the alpha beast snarled, throwing the beta into the palanquin. The door slams shut. “Take him to the village.” At the command, the palanquin came to life, breaking away from the ivy holding it to the ground. It slinked off towards the village like a spider while the passenger howled with despair into the night.

Back up the stairs of the tower, the beast halts before a lit candlestick, still at his post outside the tower door.

“Uh, Korra?” the candlestick called.

The alpha sneared, “What?”

“Since this… girl is going to be with us for quite some time,” he continued. “I was thinking that maybe you should offer her a better room.” Korra growled loudly at the suggestion, fur prickling in her anger. “Or not!”

She re-entered the dungeon cell where Asami was still crying over the window sill. The omega picked up on her scent in an instant, lifting her head to attention. “You didn’t let me say goodbye…” Asami choked with heavy tears pouring over her delicate, fair cheeks. “I’ll never get to see him again.”

“I…” Korra cleared her throat with an apology sticking on her tongue. “I’ll show you to your room.”

“What?” Asami’s eyes scanned around the dingy cell, confusion striking on her soft face. “But I thought-”

“Do you  _ want _ to stay in the tower?!” Korra snarled.

“No.”

“Then follow me,” she commanded with a flutter of her blue cloak, twirling away back down the staircase, leading with the candlestick grasped in her hand. The little omega stumbled behind in nervous obedience, glancing up towards marble archways adorned with terrific stone sculptures of snarling creatures. 

Silence drew on as they ventured, albeit awkwardly. Korra glanced back at the omega, watching a tear rolling down a pale cheek. The beastly alpha woman couldn’t shake off her nerves to do anything about it. Luckily, her servants were always around to help.

Mako, the candlestick she carried for light, tapped her paw and quietly spoke, “Say something.”

“Hmm? Oh…” Korra's cheeks warmed in embarrassment as she turned toward her guest.

“I… uh,” the beast cleared her throat. “I hope you like it here.” She eyed Mako for approval in which he motioned to go on. “The castle is your home now, so you can go wherever you like.” A clawed finger cut up into the air. “Except for the west wing.”

“What’s in the-”

“It’s  _ forbidden _ !” Korra turned with an angry snarl. The woman froze, eyes full of cautious fear to the alpha’s sudden outburst. “I…” Korra cleared her throat again, terrified at what a curious omega might find there. “It’s… my dwelling. I don’t want your omega smell all over it.”

_ You fool. _ If her self-scolding wasn’t enough, Mako’s waxy face reflected her thoughts. The omega’s own expression turned to a look of disgust, perhaps anger. Truth was though, it was the woman’s smell that made her on edge even more. Korra’s nose has never experienced anything like it. 

They finally reached the bed chamber. Korra’s teeth clenched at the awful croaking the hinges made when opening the door. Inside was dark, though the room was illuminated enough by the moonlight pouring out of the tower window. Then queen canopy laid await in the center draped with purple and jade silks.

“If you need anything, my servants will attend you,” the beast said as the little woman entered the room, taking it all in with silence. 

“Dinner.” Mako whispered. “Invite her to dinner.”

“You will…” Korra choked on her words. She puffed out her chest with a growl, to stifle her inadequate articulacy, using all her alpha dominance in her voice. “ _ Join me for dinner. _ That’s not a request!” The door slammed closed, leaving the omega alone.

***

“Who does she think she is?” Kuvira scowled, slumped over in her chair near the fireplace in the tavern. “That omega has tangled with the wrong alpha… No-one says ‘no’ to me.” Batar, one of Kuvira’s beta-male lackeys, trotted over to her with two large pints of ale.

“That’s right!” Batar agreed with a huff as Kuvira snags both of the mugs.

“Dismissed, rejected…  _ Humiliated _ !” Kurvira growled into the lip of the drink. Overcome with anger she swung the pints into the fireplace. “It’s more than I can bear!”

“Uh… would you rather have rum?” Batar asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What for? Nothing helps…” The alpha turned her chair away to face the wall. “I’m  _ disgraced _ .” 

Batar circles in front of her, extending his arms out. “What, you? Never!” The alpha snarls and turns away from him again, but Batar intercepts again, kneeling in front of her. “Kuvira, come on. You got to pull yourself together!”

Kuvira turned her head away and sighed.

“Don’t you know that you are the alpha of all alphas here in town? Every one of them wish they could be you, Kuvira! Ain’t that right?” Many of the other patrons lifted their mugs with a mighty cheer of agreement, but Kuvira’s mood didn't lighten.

“Even when you get rejected, everyone here is still awed and inspired by you! You’re everyone’s favorite alpha!” 

“Humph…” An idea struck Batar to whistle to a trio of saucy looking omegas, who grinned and sauntered over, pawing their hands over Kuvira’s arms and shoulders. The alpha straightened a little with a mild sense of interest.

“That’s right,” one of them said. “That Sato girl doesn’t know what she’s missing. No one's as slick as Kuvira when it comes to catching any omega’s attention.”

“Or as  _ quick _ ,” another one panned, earning a sharp glance from the war hero.

“And no alpha has as many muscles as you,” the third one sighed in a dreamstate, slinking over the prized alpha’s shoulder. “Asami must be a half-wit to reject the most handsome and strongest alpha in town. Any omega would be thrilled to be with you.”

Kuvira’s mood became lighter, so she relaxed back into multiple pairs of hands massaging her stiff, hard muscles. Regardless of that, the little inventor’s daughter still lingered in her mind. “Asami is from a bigger city,” she pondered out loud to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. “Perhaps she just doesn’t realize that I’m the best option just yet. I need something to _ really _ get her attention. But what?”

As if on cue, the tavern doors swung open and out came a bellow of snow with a lump of a man stumbling in. “Help me! Someone help me, please!” With his beard and clothes frozen to the bone, the man is shaking and clawing at a random man near the entrance.

“Hiroshi?” the bartender cried out in surprise.

“Please!” Hiroshi cried, frantically pleading every person who was near him. “She’s got her! She’s got her locked up in a dungeon!”

“Who?” someone asked.

“Asami! We must go and rescue my precious, sweet daughter!”

Kuvira shrugged herself out of the omegas’ pawing and rose up on her thick, brown boots. “Whoa! Hold on, who’s got Asami locked up in a dungeon?” she asked.

“A beast!” Hiroshi hollared, eyes crazed and full of fear while flailing his arms in the air. “A horrible, monstrous beast!”

After a long, pregnant pause, the tavern exploded in laughter at Hiroshi’s outburst. Kuvira, though shocked at his declaration, only huffed with dismissal and folded her arms. “A beast? Are you sure?”

“Did it have fangs and claws?” Batar asked, mockingly snarling with swiping hands.

“Yes!” Hiroshi confirmed. “And thick brown fur! An alpha, too! A horrible alpha!”

“An alpha beast in a dungeon? Are you mad?” Someone asked until Kuvira intervened with a commanding hand and a cocky smirk.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Sato,” she declared to the surprise of everyone in the room. “I’ll help you out.”

Relief washed over Hiroshi’s face. “You will? Oh, thank you!” 

“Asami will be safe and sound.” Kuvira slung with an arm around the inventor’s shoulder with a cheeky grin. “After you promise her hand in marriage to me, of course. I wouldn’t go risking my life to some...” she paused, trying to stifle a snicker. “... _ beast _ . That is, not without a proper reward. As a retired businessman, I’m sure you could understand that.”

“What?” The inventor reared away from the alpha’s embrace. “How dare you put a price on my daughter’s hand! She is not to be bartered for. Asami is priceless!”

“My point being…” Kuvira clenched her teeth and her fists, towering over the feeble man with a threat of a growl in her throat. “I will make her mine, one way or another. Mark my words, you bumbling fool!” She grappled the beta’s collar, effortlessly pulling his heavyweight off the ground with a snarl.

“Unhand me! You are mad!” He shouted amongst the shocked gasps in the tavern. Hiroshi desperately looked around for help, but no one would question Kuvira’s authority. “All of you are mad!”

“Says the man who is foolish enough to deny such a generous offer! Don’t let your pride cost you your daughter’s throat! I’m offering one more time, old man. What do you say?”

“Never! You’ll never have my daughter!” Hiroshi growled in anger, kicking his feet and clawing at the alpha’s wrists to be free. With a nasty snarl, Kuvira dragged Hiroshi back outside in the blistering cold and flung him into a snow bank. 

The inventor tried to scramble onto his feet, but the alpha’s boot crushed him back in the snowy heap. “We’ll see about that,” Kuriva growled and waited once more for Hiroshi to try to get up before kicking him back in the snow. He stayed there that time, shivering groaning in pain to her satisfaction.

When the tavern doors swung close behind her, Kuvira’s eyes scanned about the silent room, landing on the pianist in the corner, who stuck up the keys to break the silence. The bar struck with life and chatter again, avoiding any eye contact with the alpha as she slumped back in the chair.

“That crazy old Hiroshi!” Someone muttered. “A beast? He’s really off his rocker!”

The wheels in Kuvira’s head were turning in thought, fingering her chin with a hum. “Crazy ol’ Hiroshi… huh.” A strong hand grasped Batar’s shoulder with a shake. “I have an idea.” She proclaimed.

“You have a plan?” Batar asked, bouncing on his toes with a deep lean as Kuvira whispered her secret in his ear. 

***

Asami shivered and sobbed against the duvet of her new bed. This can’t be real, she told herself. In any minute, she was bound to wake up in the morning with her father home with her, safe and perfect. Though, that moment never came. The longer time stretched, the more clarity she gained that this really was her life now. Trapped with a beast in a castle. Terrified at what this monster would truly want of her… things that an alpha would want of an omega prisoner.

She shuddered at the thought. And to her ever growing horror, a flame glowed deep in her belly, making her clench with aching anticipation. 

A clinking tap on her chamber door shocked away her thoughts. Quickly, she brushed the tear stains off her cheeks with a sniff. “Who is it?”

“It’s Penma, dear,” a soft, sweet sounding voice called and the door eased open. To the omega’s surprise, a person didn’t enter, but a teapot with orange and yellow marketings. Asami could make out a pair of eyes, the stout as her nose and a smile underneath. Behind the teapot, hopped in a little matching cup. “Thought you would like a nice, soothing cup of tea.”

Astonished, Asami rose to her feet, backing away from the door with curious, wide eyes. “Why… you’re a…” She bumped into the wardrobe behind her.

“Oh! Careful!” The wardrobe rang behind her. With a gasp,the omega spun around to fall onto the bed in shock.

“This is impossible,” Asami proclaimed, trying to fathom how these things are moving on their own, and talking!

“I know!” the wardrobe said, leaning a shoulder onto the bed, launching the woman off the bed with the force. “But here we are! I’m Sue, by the way. Here is Penma with her youngest, Meelo.”

“See I told you she was pretty!” the little cup announced while his mother poured a steaming trinkle in his vessel. 

“Yes, Meelo, you did,” the teapot confirmed while the cup hopped across the floor. Asami knelt down to meet him. “Careful, don’t spill!”

“Thank you…” Asami pinched the handle of the cup and brought him to her lips to take a sip.

“Wanna see a trick?” Meelo asked before she did, taking a deep breath and blew bubbles at the top of his cup.

“Meelo!” Penma scolded his behavior in which he blushed a pink color on his porcelain cheeks.

“Opps. Sorry.” At that, Asami smiled sadly and placed the cup back down with a sigh.

“You did a really brave thing back there, my dear,” the teapot said with a long-suffering look in her direction.

“We all think so,” the wardrobe added, but Asami’s heart was still broken.

“I lost everything… my father, my dreams and my freedom,” the omega said.

“I’ll turn alright in the end!” Penma cheerfully rang. “Just wait and see! Oh my! Here we are chatting a way when dinner needs to be set at the table. Meelo!”

“Farewell, beautiful woman!” the tea cup hollered as he hopped back to the door, following after his mother. Asami stood and sighed when the door closed, wondering how in any case would her situation be any better.

“Well now!” the wardrobe waddled over to her with a smile. “What shall we dress you in for dinner?” A plume of moths fluttered out of an opened cabinet. Quickly, the cabinet shut again. “Oh! How embarrassing… It’s been awhile! Now… Oh! I have just the thing! You’ll look stunning in-”

Asami threw up her hands. “That’s very kind of you but… I’m not going to dinner.”

“Oh, but you must!” Sue gasped in surprise at her. “Korra would be furious!”

“Korra?” Asami echoed with a fold of her arms. The door opened after a quick tap, this time a clock entered the room.

“Bon jour!” He said with a bashful smile. “Uh,” he straightened up as tall as he could, about ten inches, and deepened his voice. “Dinner is served, mademoiselle!” He bowed his best bow. “Master Korra, awaits!”

***

The dining hall glowed with the flickering flames of the hearth, producing a deep shadow of Korra’s striding pace. While extremely nervous, all her beast senses are on edge which does nothing for her waning patience. She had no idea how to approach Asami, but their running out of time.

“What’s taking so long?” she grumbled, pawing at her neck. “I ordered her to come down.” She turned with a snarl at Penma and Mako, who sat on the oak mantle, fidgeting and doing their best to keep their master calm. “Why isn’t she here yet?!”

“Oh, do try to be patient, Master Korra,” Penma implored. “The poor thing lost her father and her freedom all in one day.” The beast snarled and continued to pace frantically, unable to find something else to do.

“Um, Korra?” Mako nervously rubbed his dripping wax arms together, fluttering both wicks together in one larger flame. “Have you thought that… maybe this omega is the one to break the spell?”

“Of course I have!” Korra barked. “I’m not a fool…”

“Then it’ll be okay! The spell will be broken after the two of you… ya know!”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Penma added. “These things take time and the rose has begun to wilt.”

“It’s no use…” Korra slumped and sighed. “She’s so… beautiful.” Her face flamed with astonishment at the truth of that statement. “And I’m… well…” She growls with a wave of her claws. “Well, look at me!”

Penma exchanged a suffering glance to Mako before turning back to her master. “Oh, Korra, dear. You must help her see past all that.”

“I don’t know how…” Korra rubbed the back of her hairy neck in frustration. 

“Well, you can start off by making yourself presentable!” Penma said. “Stand up straight and try to act more courtly!” The alpha sputtered at her slumped, hunched over poster then quickly corrected it, jutting her jaw out proudly, trying to look the part.

“Ah, yes!” Mako excitedly jumped into the suggestions. “And don’t forget to give her a charming smile! Come on! Show us the smile!” Korra pulled her cheeks back as best as she could, showing all her sharp teeth like a cheshire cat.

“Maybe just a smaller smile,” Penma nervously reacted. “Don’t  _ frighten _ the poor girl.” Korra’s smile dropped and she shook her head in agreement.”

“Impress her with your alpha charm,” Mako bounced off, making the beast nod sharply.

“Shower her with compliments!” Pemna said next.

“Be sincere and gentle.” Mako added by this point Korra’s eyes were bouncing back and forth to the point of frustration of information overload. “But most of all…” She growled and shook her head.

In tandem, they both firmly pressed, “ _ You must control your temper! _ ”

The door creaked open. Korra wiped the silly grin off her face, standing up straight and expectantly. Unfortunately, Bolin was the one to enter, looking nervous.

“Uh… good evening!” he greeted. Korra’s posture melted into a grumpy sulk.

“Well?” She growled, throat thick with tension. “ _ Where _ is she?”

“Who? Oh!” the little clock laughs nervously, fiddling his shiney, hardware hands together. “Asami! Yes… well… actually she’s in the process of… uh the situation being as it is… um.” He finally realized his fibbing was hopeless then confessed, “She’s not coming.”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

The dining hall doors slammed open to Korra’s fury. A fury that propelled all the way down the corridors and leaped over stretches of stairs. 

“Master Korra! Let’s not be too hasty!” Bolin hollered on deaf ears. It was impossible for the little enchanted objects to keep up with such haste.

The beast’s mighty fist pounded the dame’s door with three precise booms. “I thought I told you to come down for dinner!” Her voice roared uncontrollably to the boiling of her blood, shaking the marble pillars nearby.

“I’m _ not _ hungry!” Asami answered from the inside, putting every ounce of defiance in her voice.

“You come out or I’ll… I’ll…” She fumbled and growled with challenge. “I’ll break down the door!”

By that time, Korra’s servants had finally caught up with her. Mako intervened before Korra could say anything more to worsen the situation. “Master, I really don’t think that is the right way to win over an omega’s affections.”

“Please, try to be courtly,” Bolin pleaded. Even though Korra had remembered that the clock was an omega before the spell, her frustrations wouldn’t stop squawling in her stupid, alpha brain. 

“But she’s being so  _ difficult _ !” she hissed between her teeth, clenching hard enough to hear her molars crack.

“Gently, gently,” Penma reminded. Her soft, motherly voice dampened Korra’s temper but a smidge.

Still wound up like a tight coil, the alpha’s voice strained a quieter, dejecting tone. “Will you come down for dinner?”

“No!”

Korra’s eyes sliced at the enchanted posse with an accusing claw pointed at the door.

“Ah, ah!” Bolin, waved his metal hands in a soft gesture. Sauve… Genteel!”

With a stifled growl, Korra performed an unpracticed bow towards the door even though Asami couldn’t see it. “It would give me great pleasure, if you joined me for dinner.”

“Ahem,” Bolin eased in. “Say ‘please’.”

She scowled at him with a pouted lip and a bite of her cheek. “Please.”

“No, thank you!” Asami shrilled with clear detest in her voice, snapping off what little patience Korra had left.

“You can’t stay in there forever!”

“Oh, yes I can!”

“Fine, then. Go ahead and STARVE!” Korra roared loud enough to rattle the door against the elegant framing. She turned to the objects shrinking before her large, hairy feet. “If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!” She then stomps down the hallway, disappearing somewhere to slam a door shut. Pieces of the ceiling above broke and landed on Mako’s head.

“Oh, my,” Penma sighed with defeated worry. “That didn’t go well at all, now did it?”

Mako grumbled, brushing bits of spackle and plaster off. “Bolin,” he called to attention like an army captain. “Guard the door and inform me at once at any slightest change!”

The clock blinked once, twice, then straightened stiff as a board, giving his best salute. “Yes, sir! Reporting for duty, sir!” He then took up his new position proudly, marching back and forth in front of Asami’s door.

“We should clean up the mess downstairs and regroup later,” Mako suggested to Penma, who nodded and joined him on the task at hand.

***

In the west wing of the castle, Korra paced about her chambers manically obsessing over the new omega in her care. “I asked nicely and she refused!” She spat to herself, throwing a dust laden table out of her way. “What does she want me to do? Beg?!” 

Her blue eyes fall on a silver handled mirror. She picked it up with a mumble, “Show me the omega.” The looking glass glowed with bright, golden light that stung the beast’s pupils but she didn’t look away. She couldn’t. In just a few seconds, Asami’s face materialized on the glass.

It was almost painful to look at her. How can such beauty be such a taunting curse on Korra’s tainted heart? Her skin was smooth and pale like fresh fallen snow of winter save the tinted rouge of her cheeks -like rose petals floating in a bowl of cream. Her green, crystal eyes were just as haunting under dark doe-like lashes. Korra could see the omega’s disgust shining through them.

“Korra’s not all that bad once you get to know her.” Sue was doing her best to help, but Korra knew better. She watched in pain as Asami’s words slipped out like poison to her sensitive ears.

“I don’t want to get to know her!” The upset omega folded her arms with dismissal. “I don’t want anything to do with her!”

Korra sighed and placed the mirror carefully back down on the dresser. “I’m just fooling myself. She’ll never see me as anything but a monster,” she softly confessed to herself, rubbing at the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

“It’s hopeless.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr: twistyvixy
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

It took only a few hours before Asami drew stale with boredom. With Sue was excellent company, her mind itched to explore and learn, as she has always done since she was a little lady.

Standing stiff as a statue, Asami stared at the door handle for what seemed to be a long stretch of time. She reached for it a few times before recoiling with a nervous biting of her bottom lip. If she were to leave the room, she’d risk running into the beast. If she stayed, though, she’ll probably die of idleness before starving to death. She couldn’t decide which would be the worst scenario.

_ I’m not afraid of her.  _ She tried to ignore the way her heart pounded in her ears while finally twisting the golden knob. In the hallway, there was no one in sight to her relief. The chamber door eased shut almost silently save for a soft click.

“Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle!” The omega jumped to the voice, swinging her head up to find the clock lounging on a banister, hand on chin with a rather charming grin on his clock face.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he sat upright. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Bolin, the most handsome and brilliant servant of the household.”

“Asami,” she replied out of courtesy.

“I know,” he replied with a wiggle of his thickly painted eyebrows, pulling a giggle from the omega’s throat. “Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?”

“Well…” Asami flushed. “I am a little hungry.”

“Say no more, cherie! Ahem…” He clapped his hands to attention. “Pabu! Come here, boy!”

A rolling chatter echoed down the hall in answer until a cute little red footstool arrived with an eager scuttle. “This is Master Pabu, my royal trusty steed,” the little clock explained before hopping onto it.

“You have a steed!” Asami exclaimed, suddenly stricken with how adorable a stout little clock riding a foot stool as a horse. 

“I can get one for you too, if you’d like,” he offered. “But I’m not sure how Naga will take to strangers right away. She hasn’t met anyone in a while.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright.” Asami waved and strolled down the hallway with Bolin chatting her up about random facts of the castle. There are seven hundred and sixty two stairs, five hundred and forty windows and too many sculptures to count. Asami lost her hearing to the gaze at the intricate paintings on the ceilings that made her think of Rome. She wondered why no one ever mentioned such a grand architectural masterpiece being here.

When they reached the kitchen doors, Asami made a pause at a collection of voices coming from within.

“I slaved all day and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!”

“Oh, stop your bellyaching. It’s been a long night for all of us.”

“Well, she was being a bit stubborn. After all, Korra did say ‘please’.”

“After yelling at the poor thing. If she doesn’t control her temper then she’ll never break-”

“She’s here!” Bolin announced while riding his gallant steed through the kitchen doors like a knight into battle.”And she’s hungry!”

“Oh!” Penma turned to the others with excitement etched on her face. “You hear that! She’s hungry! Fire up the stove, break out the silver and wake the china!” The stove roared to life and silverware popped out the drawers to attention.

“Wait,” The candlestick furrowed his brows. “Don’t you remember what the master said?”

“Fiddle faddle!” Penma snuffed with an upturn of her spout. “I’m not about to let the poor thing go hungry!”

“Fine!” he jumped upon a countertop. “Glass of water and half of a baguette, then-”

“Mako!” Bolin hopped off Pabu with a stern hand pointed at him. “I’m surprised at you. She’s not our prisoner, she’s our guest!” He then turned to Asami with a dutiful bow, gesturing towards the dining room. “Right this way, mademoiselle!”

“Well… okay.” Mako hopped after them toward the hall. “But keep it down, if Korra hears about this, it’ll be our necks.” Asami cracks a little smile before disappearing into the dining room with Bolin at her heels.

“But of course!” Bolin proclaimed. “But then again… What is dinner without a little music?”

“Music?!”

***

Asami was seated at one of the largest dining tables she’s ever laid eyes on. An enchanted chair handed her a menu and tried to drape a napkin over her neck, but she kindly took it herself and smoothed it over her lap. This whole thing was rather strange, being the only one served, but it was better than eating with the beast.

Bolin mobbled onto the table, cleared his throat and gave a steep bow. “Ma chere mademoiselle! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax as the dining-room proudly presents…” He paused for affect just as a cart rolled in from the kitchen. From there, covered dishes magically bounced onto the surface in front of the omega, giving her quite a start. “...your dinner!”

“Oh!” Asami gasped at how many dishes were there. Why it could feed her for almost a week with three square meals per day. There was absolutely no way that she would be able to finish it all, no matter how hungry she was. A coat rack wheeled near by with a fiddle and started to play a cheerful tune just as the silver tops on the dishes floated off, revealing luxurious morsels of fine culinary craft. The smell of it made her swoon in her seat.

“This is far too much but,” Asami sighed, feeling the most relaxed she’s ever been since she arrived at the castle. “Thank you.”

“Why, we only live to serve!” Bolin gave her a bow again. “Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious!” The omega laughed and found a small dish with a grey paste. She dipped a finger in and licked it off in a very, unlady-like way but she didn’t care. It was delicious and she moaned audibly at the taste.

As she began to eat in a more mannered way, Mako hopped up on the table with a wrinkled brow that Asami assumed was permanent. “Bolin, this is great and all but we should really-”

“Ten years, Mako!” Bolin shook at his golden arms. “Ten years we’ve been rusting. What’s the purpose for a servant who’s not serving?”

“I don’t know…” Mako grumbled, rubbing a candle for an arm over his glistening neck.

“My, this dining room is a little dim, don’t you think?” Asami asked while carving a piece of roast. “Maybe I could use a little extra light…” Her green eyes flash over to the candlestick who gaped at her in surprise.

“Ah! At once, mademoiselle!” Bolin clapped his hands, giving Mako a glance.

“Oh!” Mako’s cheeks reddened. “Y-yes, of course.” He hopped over and stood dutifully by her dinner like a little soldier, sweating melted wax down the side of his brow.

“Thank you,” she said with a soft smile, seeing how he was fighting not to crack a grin of his own. After Asami couldn’t eat another bite, she melted back into her chair with a blissful sigh. Penma rolled in on a cart and poured fresh herbal tea that she was grateful for. “Everything was wonderful,” Asami told them, even Meelo who looked sleepy cupped in her soft hands.

“Thank you, mademoiselle,” Mako answered with a bow, showing her that the crease on his forehead wasn’t permanent after all. 

Bolin slid up to her after the table was cleared with a little yawn and a point to his nose. “Well! Would you look at the time. Now it’s off to bed with you.”

“Oh, I can’t possibly go to bed now!” Asami proclaimed, watching Penma and Meelo roll back into the kitchen. “This is my first time being in an enchanted castle.”

The little clock laughed nervously, shifting his eyes around. “Wh-who said anything about it being enchanted?” He leered suspiciously at Mako who scowled back menacingly. Asami laughed at the exchange and shook her head.

“I kind of figured it out on my own.” Her chair scraped back as she rose, with a curious look around the arched ceiling. “I’d like to take a look around, if that’s alright.”

“Oh!” Bolin bounced on his little wooden feet. “Would you like a tour?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mako intervened, leaning over the Bolin and muttering, “We can’t let her go poking around in certain places. If Korra found out-”

“She told me that I can go anywhere I like,” Asami reminded him. “Except for the west wing.”

Mako couldn’t argue with her on that and she became a little smug about it. Begrudgingly, he finally agreed only if Bolin and him would escort her.

The castle was beautiful and haunting all the same as she tailed behind the two down a large hallway. Suits of armor stood to attention down both sides and Asami noticed their heads turning while she walked past.

“As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococco design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period and, as I always say, if it's not barouqe, don't fix it. Hahaha!” Bolin wipes a tear of amusement from his eye. “Now then, where was I?”

“As you were!” Mako barked down the hall. The helmets all snapped back to face forward at the command. “Mademoiselle?”

Asami had wandered off a bit, just not on purpose. Something in the air was swooning at her nose, something vaguely familiar, yet different. Her brain turned foggy and her eyes glazed over. Her feet had carried her halfway up a staircase before she even noticed.

“No, no! Not that way!” The omega’s green eyes suddenly blinked back into focus when Mako and Bolin both jumped into her path. The fog in her head cleared and she found the top of the staircase dark and eerie.

“What’s up there?” she asked them, taking an inhale of the aroma wafting down to her. Roses…?

“Nothing!” Mako said, nudging his sticks at her calves while Bolin hopped and knocked at her hip to encourage a turnaround. She complies, but keeps her head twisted upwards in curiosity. “Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing! Just a bunch of dust and broken furniture.”

“So that’s the west wing,” Asami declared with a suspicious gaze at the top of the staircase. “I wonder what she’s hiding up there.”

“Hiding?” Bolin squawked out a nervous shrill. “The master’s not hiding anything!”

“Then it shouldn’t be forbidden.” Asami had turned back around to take another step of the stairs, but both of her escorts dash in front to block her.

“Perhaps! You would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…”

“Maybe later,” she said while taking a step over them and, of course, they block her again.

“The gardens, or the library perhaps!” Mako suggested with a wave of a flame.

“You have a library?” Now that got her attention. Asami had read every book in the shop in town, twice. She could really use some new material.

“Oh yes! Indeed! With books!” Bolin bounced. “More books that you’ll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every other who ever set a pen on paper…”

Bolin and Mako began marching off to the library, and Asami went to follow, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned back to the staircase leading up to the west wing. As she ascended, the scent of roses and musk filled her lungs again, calling her into a trance.

A dark hallway presented itself at the top of the stairs, littered with stone creatures. The long and translucent drapery from the windows billowed in a soft, whispering breeze. As she walked down the hall, Asami stopped to look in a mirror which had been shattered into several pieces, each shard reflecting her dazed look. She reached the end of the hall, coming upon a closed door with gargoyle handles.

At first, she gained one moment of clarity and her hand paused over a handle. She draws a deep breath to think about what she’s doing, but that same aroma wiped away all coherent thought. A whimper birthed on her exhale as something took her over. A shudder traveled up her spine and a warm, wetness collected between her trembling thighs.

_ Turn back… _ she told herself.  _ Turn back,  _ ** _now_ ** _ . _

She should have recognized the scent cloaked in the perfume of roses. She knew the alpha beast would be in there, but her fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled the door open in a long, moaning croak.

Suddenly, Asami is overwhelmed by everything she saw inside. Broken furniture, like Mako said, piled over in heaps along with other things. The omega wandered around aimlessly and knocked into a small table, but she caught it before it crashed into the ground. With a turn of her head, Asami found a large, shredded portrait hanging on the wall. She reached out and lifted a flap to reveal the subject's face, but a pink glow caught the corner of her eye. Her head turned to the light and there, near a large window, was a table with a floating rose encased in glass.

_ Beautiful. _ Her misty, green eyes brightened at the luminous magenta petals, transfixed by the enchanting beauty of the rose. Cautiously, she approached the table, but freezes still to the sound of a deep, rolling growl. The stink of alpha, now ever present, seeped into her skin, bathing her in a call to serve. It was only then she recognized that particular smell. The smell of an alpha in rut. 

Slowly, she turned and the beast prowled into the light from the shadows on all fours, snarling with bright, glowing eyes and bristled fur. “Why did you come here?” Korra asked through her growl.

Asami’s heart jumped into the back of her throat and she took a step back. “I’m- I’m sorry.”

“I warned you to never come here!” Korra snarled out as she glued her gaze onto the omega’s body. As Asami’s back clashed against a sheeted wardrobe, the alpha had risen onto her back feet, trapping the omega in the cage of her body.

“Ah!” Asami turned her head to the side, bearing her neck submissively when Korra snarled into her face. Her skin prickled into goosebumps as she let the beast snuff at her neck while she flushed with embarrassing arousal. Each harsh pull of air only made her situation worse, her inner roared to life at the beast’s rutting stink, willing her knees to buckle and meet the floor.

“ _ Get out. _ ” Korra growled against her neck like an animal, arms shaking with an inner fight to not grab her. Asami whimpered at the command while trapped in the war of fear and arousal and anger. A roar ripped from the beast’s throat while thrashing away from the omega, smashing through a vase with her mighty fist. The sound of breaking china and snapping wood finally shocked her back to her senses.

“GET OUT!” Korra roared again and this time, Asami obeyed her, darting out of the room with a yelp of fear. Her heart pounded like a hammer on hot iron as she ran down the stairs and into the foyer where Bolin and Mako were wandering, probably looking for her. Asami nearly crashes into the coat rack as she tore her cloak from a hook with trembling hands. 

“Where are you going?!” Mako asked her.

“Promise or no promise, I can’t stay here another minute,” she answered as the cloak slung over her shoulders and a blizzard of snow erupted from the opening door. She didn’t care about the cold or the snow or the biting wind, she was terrified. Terrified of the beast who could tear her apart. Terrified at how her inner omega _ wanted  _ her to. Never had she felt like that before with any alpha, or anyone. Korra was a monster.

“No! Please, wait!” Bolin called after her but she didn’t heed. The door slammed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will have some smut ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm syndrome? what Stockholm syndrome?

Asami yelped when a branch scratched the side of her face. The wind bit at her extremities but she didn’t dare to slow Phillipe’s gallop through the forest. She had to get out. She had to escape from the beast and her awful temper. In her flight for freedom, she ran into more danger as luck would have it.

A howl echoed through the wind. Then two large grey wolves lounged into her path on the road. 

A hard pull on the reins steered them off the road and into the deep woods. Two wolves became four, running along Phillipe’s side with snarling hunger. With a hard yank, Phillipe whinnies and smashes one of the predators against a tree. Hopeless, her endeavors were, though. Two more wolves flanked her until Philipe’s hooves crashed through the icy crust of a lake. 

Asami cried out in shock at the bite of the water and Phillipe thrashed his hooves desperately for the bank. Fortunately, the horse was able to get them out of the water before anything serious happened. He gallops into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by the wolves. He bucks out of fear, accidentally throwing Asami off into a fresh snow bank. In the frenzy, his reins become tangled onto a tree branch, leaving him vulnerable and helpless.

The omega’s limbs shook horribly as she climbed to her feet, grabbing a fallen branch from the snow. She blocks the wolves from lounging at her horse, swinging her weapon haplessly. Her hands are too frozen to grip well enough to land a hit. One of the wolves caught the stick in his jaws and tore it from her grasp. 

Asami’s frozen legs collapsed defeatedly as her cloak is pulled with a growl. An arm flew up in a last, meager effort to defend herself just as a wolf lounged to maul her with its gnashing jaws. She cried out as it leaped at her, but it was caught mid-air.

A bone-rattling roar tore into the wolf’s face before the beast tossed it away effortlessly. Korra prowled into a defensive position over Asami’s shaking body, snarling. The wolves were hungry enough to challenge her. A wolf lounges at them and Korra lounges back with a growling fury. One wolf tears into the beast’s shoulder and the others focus their attack to her throat.

Korra mangages to fight them all off. Finally, she throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out with a yelp and making the others run off in fear. Korra turned back to Asami with a look of despair and with a whimpering grunt, the beast collapsed into the snow.

The omega pulled herself up, panting and shivering horribly as she wobbled to Phillipe. She untangled the reins and intended to flee again, but… she spared another look at the furry heap in the snow.

Korra had saved her life. She came for her and risked being torn apart by the creatures of the forest for her safety. Asami couldn’t just leave her there. Cautiously, the omega approached the beast and pressed a hand on her shoulder.

“Korra,” she called and the beast moaned with pain in response. “You have to stand up for me.” Luckily, the alpha was able to stand and sling herself over the Phillipe’s back. From there, Asami led the horse on foot back to the castle. 

***

Asami had Penma pour hot water in a basin which she took to the den where the beast sat hunched over in a tall chair. The omega took a knee, carefully placing the basin on the floor and dipped a towel, then rug out the access. She noticed her hands were trembling, not from the shock but from the scent the beast was still excreting.

Now that she’s more aware of the reason, Asami fought the smell with her own by releasing a flush of calming pheromones. When she turned, she found the alpha obsessively licking at the gash on her forearm.

“Here now, don’t do that.” Tentatively, she brought the rag up to dab at the wound but Korra growled at her, pulling her injured arm away. “Come on.” She tried again, and again. “Just… hold… still!” The rag pressed onto the goal and Korra snarled.

“THAT HURTS!”

“If you would hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!”

“Well, if you didn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened!” 

“If you hadn’t frightened me, then I wouldn’t have ran away!” 

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but had to stop to think of a good line. “Well, you shouldn’t have been in the west wing!”

“Well you should learn how to control your temper!” Korra raised her hand to bring out another point, but realised she had none, so she slumped her head down with a pout. Asami carefully took the injured arm and brought the rag close. “Now, hold still.” Korra gave a surprised grunt, then gritted her teeth as the rag was applied. “Thank you, by the way…” Asami said in a tender voice. “For saving my life…”

Korra opened her eyes, looking surprised, but then replied just as softly, “You’re welcome… I, um… I’m sorry I lost my temper. You surprised me… And I haven’t been around an omega in quite a long time… my body just reacted.”

“It’s alright, I… reacted, too…” Asami said with a blush creeping over her cheeks as she worked to dress the wound in a bandage. A rolling purring sound reached her ears and when she looked, Korra’s eyes were hooded, droopy in satisfaction. 

The omega’s face suddenly burned as hot as the fire crackingly in the hearth of the den. She found her own hand stroking the soft pads of Korra’s paw. What am I doing? Then, her gaze wandered further, seeing a prominent stiffness tenting the beast’s trousers.  _ Oh my… _ A harsh shiver crawled up her spine and the purring suddenly stopped.

Korra then covered her erection with her large hands, looking flustered and ashamed. “You should go.”

She shouldn’t be ashamed though, Asami understood. She was a well read woman on a variety of topics, including scientific journals about the reproductive system. Korra’s reaction is natural and so is her own reaction to it. Really, any omega would be turned on by the way Korra smelled… wouldn’t they? Beast or no?

And besides, isn’t beauty something to behold in one’s eye?

Asami wasn’t exactly attracted physically to Korra’s beastly form, but she does admit, internally, that something was there. Something... that wasn’t there before. A softness inside a hardened layer, needing to be peeled back and exposed.

Korra didn’t boast about being strong or brave, she proved it. She fought off an entire pack of wolves just to save her, an omega who was nothing but rude to her until now. Prison sentence aside, Korra did put effort into being hospitable, albeit just a little. Perhaps, Korra’s rut was affecting Asami more than she realized as all these thoughts of reason and temptation took hold in her head. Or maybe she had her own dark desires to explore...

_ She did save my life… I could at least help her a little.  _ She was surprised at herself for thinking such a thing. But maybe, she thinks a little too much. Korra stood up, seeing how Asami didn’t make a move to leave like she suggested. The omega grasped onto the alpha’s trousers in a flash, fisting the fabric.

“Wait.” Asami could feel her pulse thud loudly in her head. She was still kneeling on the flood and looking straight at the beast’s clothed member with wide, dark eyes. “Don’t go. Let me…” A sharp gasp and a whimper fell from Korra’s mouth. Asami had gently traced her fingers along the shape, wetting her lips when Korra’s cock twitched with the touch.

“What?” Korra’s voice turned into a panic. “What are you doing?!”

Asami shushed her gently and said, “I want to. Let me.” Korra wasn’t really in the mental state to reject her and neither was she, but it couldn’t really be helped. Asami’s inner omega craved to be of service and the call was too great to ignore any longer.

When she grasped the girth of it, the beast made a whimpering sound and throbbed into her hand. Korra was thick and heavy in her hand. She should be intimidated by the size, but she wasn’t for some reason. She stroked her fingers up and down the shaft through the fabric, panting at the warm, twitches and confused grunts she earned. 

“We shouldn’t…” Korra groaned unconvincingly as the omega squeezed her. 

“You saved my life,” Asami mentioned, shocked that her voice became a low pur. “Isn’t this why I’m here? To be your prisoner and service you whenever you need?”

“N-no!” Korra stammered, but didn’t move even an inch away. “I… I mean. It crossed my mind but- I’m not  _ that _ type of alpha.”

“Maybe I’m that type of omega.” Asami provided and was taken back at how honest she was being. She should be ashamed of herself, and she was, but… God she was so aroused right now. She felt powerful with Korra’s cock throbbing in her hand, rendering such a strong, ferocious beast so debauched. Korra’s thighs were shaking and Asami found it rather endearing.

Korra caved then with a growl in her throat then pulled her at the string holding her in. Asami gasped with Korra’s cock bounced freely in the open air. It was a deep red-purple, looking angry and swollen slightly at the base with oozing droplets from the tip. Now, Asami was a little intimidated... she’s never seen one before.

Despite her virginal fears, her hand grasped Korra’s cock with a moan. So heavy… and warm. Asami’s green eyes fluttered closed when she dipped forward on instinct, running her lips up the length, taking a deep inhale and quivering. Korra’s scent was the thickest there and Asami wanted to drown in it.

The skin was so soft against the pillows of her lips. When she darted her tongue over it, she moaned deeply along with Korra’s shocked cry. Her wet tongue traveled up the shaft and suddenly, Korra’s scent became a taste as she collected the dew from the tip.

Then she sought out more of the deep, musky flavor. Her lips stretched wide around the broad, spongy tip and her tongue swiped eagerly at the source, collecting more and more pre-cum into her mouth. A loud groan later, Asami pulled back, looking up at Korra’s pleasure stricken face. “Does it feel good when I do that?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Korra growled, finding a hold on the back of Asami’s head. Her claws were large enough to cradle the entire back of the omega’s skull and neck. Yet, she held her so gently as if she was glass. “ _ Please _ .”

The plea gave Asami all she needed to continue. Her mouth stretched over the tip again and this time, she bobbed her head forward, taking in a few inches to suck on before drawing back. She repeated the action over and over in a steady pace of which Korra was responding well to. The claws on the back of her head gripped and pulled her forward while the beast’s hips jerked forward with careful restraint.

A restraint which did not last for long.

Korra’s cock nudged the back of her throat and Asami keened at the deepness, the throbbing need. Her thrusts became more forceful, more demanding. The power behind them made Asami’s head spin and her cunt drip with jealousy.

It didn’t take long for Korra’s knot to inflate and smack into her face sloppily with every thrust in her throat. Her lungs began to burn with the lack of air, but Asami’s internal need to please this alpha overruled other instincts. She moaned helplessly around the beast’s cock, taking little sips of breath with every withdrawal as strings of saliva dripped from her chin.

It was grotesque and filthy and so… terrifyingly wonderful.

Korra grunted and suddenly stilled at the end of a thrust, then groaned long and loud. Her cock throbbed, pulsed and Asami whined around her cock as she emptied warm jets of cum into her throat. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Her throat swilled down every drop until Korra was empty and spent.

The alpha softened and slipped out of her mouth with a wet sucking sound. The beast fought for breath and fell back into the seat of the chair with a grunt. Asami’s head had swelled with pride on her accomplishment then rose to her feet, thumbing off the last droplets of Korra’s seed from the corner of her mouth. 

Her lips were tingling and puffy from overuse and the weight of what they had just done started to really sink in. She blushed and twisted her hands behind her back shyly. “I’ll join you for breakfast in the morning,” she said with a nod then left for her chambers without another word while Korra was still dumb with cumbrain.

***

It was late and the tavern was cast in shadow from the snuffed lanterns. There was one candle lit on the table which Kuvira had propperd her boots up. Varrick, an eccentric businessman, met with her in secret there. She always took him for a fool, but she does admit that his genius outweighs his insanity.

How ironic it was that this madman actually owned and operated the town’s asylum, among other things. Varrick hunched over the table, dressed in a fine violet coat with gold buttons that brought out his dark complexion and long brown locks, with a slimy grin on his face as Kuvira swilled down the last bit of her ale.

“I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But they said you'd make it worth my while,” he said. His grin widened to the sound of a heavy sack of coins plopping on the table. Varrick took out a piece of gold, chuckling darkly while rolling it against his pointy chin. “I’m listening.” 

“Here’s my problem.” Kuvira’s boots slide off the table and she leans her elbows there instead. “I got my head set on claiming Asami as mine. But she needs a little…  _ persuasion _ ,” she proclaimed, fiddling with her empty mug in before continuing. “Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. Why, he was in here tonight raving about some beast in a castle.”

“Hiroshi is harmless,” Varrick noted with a quirk of his brow.

“The point is, Asami would do anything to keep him from being locked up.”

“So you want me to throw him into the asylum unless she agrees to be mated by you.” Kuriva gave him a smug look. “Oh, that is just  _ despicable _ !” he laughed darkly and clutched the coin in his fist. 

“I love it!”

When they shook on it, Kuvira was eager to get it over with. She took Batar with her for support as they made the trek up the hill to the Sato farm. Morally, Kurvira knows this wasn’t the most ethical way to get Asami to come around, when all is said and done, Hiroshi wouldn’t be locked up and Asami would be hers and after the claim, the omega will know how silly she was acting. Kuvira is the best option for a mate, she just doesn’t know it yet.

When they reached the farm house, Varrick’s crazy wagon sat outside waiting as Kuvira pounds on the door. “Asami! Hiroshi!” she called out. When no one answered, the alpha grew impatient and kicked the door open. The house was empty.

“Well, I guess it’s not going to work after all,” Batar said from behind her in a catty tone. The alpha turned with a snarl and fisted the front of his coat, dragging him out of the house and back down the front steps.

“They have to come back sometime,” she growled in his face as he cowardly struggled in her grip. “And when they do, we’ll be waiting for them.” Finally she drops the beta to a bank of snow. “Don’t move from that spot until Asami and her father come home!”

“But-but!” He tried to come up with some reason to change her mind but Kuvira treads away.  “Damn it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hercules with Supercorp would be splendid... I'll poll votes for the other stories. :) scream at me on tumblr: twistyvixie Love you! <3
> 
> Please comment!!!


End file.
